Forgotten Sky
by Decepticon Skywhip
Summary: When Soundwave is sent on a mission, Skywhip does not believe he will make it out, and she follows him. After a series of unfortunate events, they fail, and now, they must face the wrath of Megatron SW XX OCC Violence & language
1. Mission Suicide

**All Rights Reserved**

**Skywhip is a made up Transformer, but to know what the other Transfromers look like, search "Transformer: Prime" pictures, and that's what they look like :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT SKYWHIP! THIS IS FAN FICTION!**

**BTW, this is getting edited…**

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

Setting 

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

He couldn't do this alone...

I knew that. Megatron knew it too, but he refused to send anyone else with him. "To risky," he said.

Well he could kiss my metallic...

Never mind.

I flew about a mile behind Soundwave, so he was just in my sensors and zoomed-in sight range. He wouldn't pick me up unless I got about another 200 yards closer. He was almost to the Autobot Stronghold. Three minutes, then he would land, and then I would too.

About a mile away from the city, he dropped down to the ground, and I did too. I would drop about a half-mile away from him, right outside of his range. My pedes hit the cold metallic ground. Cybertron had gone to waste within the last few years, but soon enough, the Decepticon would win.

And Soundwave and I could be together.

Soundwave had told me always wanted to be with me, sine the first time he laid eyes on me a million mega-cycles ago. We had bonded secretly, and hoped once the war was over, the two of us could expose ourselves. For now, we'd wait...

It wasn't short enough.

Now, 3,000 mega cycles later, war was still raging.

This was the _pit_...

At least he was always there for me. That's why I couldn't let him go in alone.

I began to follow Soundwave, pulling out my duel sword, just in case of a patrol. I was nineteen feet piece of work. I had duel swords, plasma rifles built to fold out of my arm, and great sight. My primary color was gray, but there were highlights of black in my short choppy metal hair, down the side of my arms, legs, and down the main connections of my wings. My wings looked like demonic fairy wings or something. My wingspan was about thirty-two feet in alt mode, an F-16 Fighting Falcon, and ten feet when in this mode.

I moved like a snake across the ground, darting between destroyed pillars. After about a half mile of walking, I lost sight of Soundwave. I stood up all the way, looking around. Then I looked up...

Just as something jumped down on me from on top of the pillar.

The robot fell on me, making me drop my swords. I spat out a curse and we rolled about forty feet. I clawed and kicked, and it did the same. Finally, we stopped rolling, but I was on bottom. I looked up, and saw...

...Soundwave.

_Aww Scrap... _I thought _This is worse than running into a Autobot..._

"**_Skywhip_**?" asked Soundwave, and I blushed a bit.

"**_Hi, Sonic,_**" I said, calling him by his nick-name, "**_Miss me?_**"

"_**What are you doing here?**_" he hissed at me, standing up, and reaching out his hand to help me up.

"**_I knew it was suicide, you going in alone, so I followed you,_**" I said, taking his hand as he pulled me up, his silver-and-purple body glinting in the sunlight.

"**_Go home, Skywhip, I don't want you getting hurt,_**" he said, looking at me with to big purple eyes of his. I called them puppy eyes, and even though he wasn't doing puppy eyes really, his eyes were still very big.

"**_No!_**" I said, looking at him angrily, "**_You are not my parents, my mentor, or my leader!_**"

"**_But I am your mate_**," he said, and I sighed.

"**_No, I would rather die with you than be alone._**"

Soundwave looked at me, and sighed, "**_Fine, lets go, but if I fail, I'm holding you responsible._**"

"**_Us? Fail?_**" I laughed, "**_Really Soundwave, you're real joker_**."

Little did I know that what he said could haunt me...


	2. Awakening

**Yes, I know, this chapter is short.**

**I do not own TF**

* * *

I blinked. Light, I saw light, then...faces.

Five faces, then heard voices.

"She's barely alive... What happen to her?...Who is she...Let's get…out..."

I closed my eyes again, and moaned in pain. Returning pain, and saw Megatron's face, and I remembered what happened...

* * *

**REVIEWS, PEOPLES!**


	3. Punishment

**Action!**

**I do not own TRANSFORMERS**

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

Setting 

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

_Failure._

That's all I could think of as we flew back.

We had gotten in, planted the bomb, and were just out when we got caught, and the bomb was disarmed. We were put in prison, and then got out, but not without a fight, and now, we were flying back.

Neither of us spoke as we flew, Soundwave's words echoed in my head...

_If we fail, I'm holding you responsible._

And we **had** failed.

We landed at the Decepticon city, Kaon. A few Decepticons looked at us. We were in bad shape, both of us had bruises, cuts, a bit of leaking Energon, I was limping a bit, and Soundwave's arm was limp.

Starscream looked at us, "**_Well, well, what have we here? I could have sworn Megatron only sent out _one_ yesterday._**"

"**_Shut up,_**" said Soundwave. The two had been great friends; once, until I showed up and Starscream back-stabbed Soundwave to get higher-up.

"**_Make me,_**" he hissed, and walked away. I was temped to shoot him, but knew I'd be in more trouble.

We walked down the long halls of Kaon, and finally came to the control room, where Megatron was. A guard stood at the door, and then opened it and stepped inside with us. Megatron had his back to us.

"**_Lord Megatron, Soundwave and Skywhip are here to see you,_**" said the guard.

"_**Skywhip?**_" he said in his deep voice, and turned to us. His large metal eyebrows rose. I felt small and weak, and scared. "**_Leave us,_**" he hissed at the guard, and the guard nodded and left,

"**_I thought I said you go alone, Soundwave, not take your whim-of-the-moment _girlfriend_ with you._**"

"**_I followed on my own accord, Lord Megatron,_**" I said, and clamped my jaw shut when I got a piercing glare from him.

"**_You should have sent her back._**"

"**_I tried, Lord, but she is...er...persistent_**," said Soundwave, doing his best to not offend me. I didn't _care_, we were in trouble anyways.

"**_T__hat does not matter she is one of your foot soldiers as is required to do as you say,_**" said Megatron, and Soundwave's eye twitched. It did that when he was frustrated.

There was silence, and then Megatron spoke again, "**_Did you complete the mission?_**"

We were both quiet for a minute, and Soundwave whispered something. Megatron yelled at him, making me jump.

"**_What?_**"

"**_No, we didn't. The bomb was disabled right before it went off,_**" said Soundwave.

"**_I thought it could only be disabled by remote,_**" said Megatron, and Soundwave nodded.

"**_We were captured on the way out, and the remote was taken._**"

"_**How were you captured?**_"

"_**We were seen by a scout as we were just getting out of the city. My boosters failed as we were taking off,**_" said Soundwave, ducking his head a bit.

There was silence for what seemed like forever, and then Megatron spoke.

"**_I told you if you fail, there would be consequences. Now, since your 'girlfriend' is involved, she also must suffer. That was our only day our inside source, after three months of planning, could get us in. Now, it has been ruined._**"

"**_But...Lord Megatron, she had nothing..._**" stuttered Soundwave, and Megatron turned and yelled at him.

"**_She is guilty by association! This is the fourth time she has done something stupid like this!_**"

"**_Stupid?_**" I said, and the two looked at me, "**_If I recall, last time I did something stupid, it save you, Soundwave, Starscream, and about three other Cons from becoming scrap! It seems that 'bravery' is not being classified correctly now-days._**"

There was silence, and I ducked my head. "**_Sorry_**," I whispered, realizing I was probably in for more trouble.

Megatron looked at me, then Soundwave, the at the control panel as he clicked a button. "_**Knockout, Breakdown; control room, now.**_"

Soundwave and I looked at each other._ What was he doing?_ Megatron looked at us.

"**_You both have been failing me, and failures are not accepted. They always must pay in some way or another, and so must defilers,_**" he said, and I felt shock run down my body. I was in _so much trouble._

Knockout stepped in, along with Breakdown and the guard. "**_Knockout, would you mind taking Soundwave down to the surgery bay and prepare him for surgical removal? This has been long postponed,_**"

I felt fear run down me. _what the frag? Removal?_

"**_Gladly, but were would you like us to numb?_**" asked Knockout.

"**_The face and throat. I believe our friend need some... plastic surgery,_**" said Megatron, smirking a bit.

I turn in shock as Breakdown and the guard grabbed Soundwave. He struggled, and I ran forward to fight off them, but a shot was fired at my feat. We all froze, and I slowly looked over to see Megatron pointing his gun at me.

Sheer terror was all I felt now.

Knockout went to grab me, but Megatron shook his head. "**_No, Skywhip and I need to have a small talk about disobedience._**" he hissed, and Soundwave yelled.

"**_NO! Megatron, NO!_**"

Seconds later, it was only me and Megatron left. I looked at the ground, calculating my odds off escape. They came out nien. Megtron got within arm reach, and I felt myself tremble.

As fast a cheetah, he reached out and grabbed my throat, lifting me off the ground. I gasped. Even though we didn't need to breathe, Energon still needed to be able to pump to my brain. "**_You have defied me for the last time!_**" he snarled, and threw me across the room, I crashed into the wall, coughing, and he casually walked over. I spat at him, and he kicked me across the room.

I landed, and stood up to fight, but was backhanded, and fell to the ground. Then, I felt him step down on me, and something broke. I screamed in absolute agony, then grabbed his Achille's tendon, forcing his pede off my back. I scrambled up, and realized he had broken my wing.

He saw he had broken it too, and smirked at me. "_**That will not be the last thing I break,**_" he growled, and before I could dodge, grabbed me by my head.

After what seemed like hours of beating, fighting, pain, and laughter, I collapsed to the ground, painting and groaning. He walked over to me, a pleased smile on his face.

"**_You do not deserve to live, but you do not deserve to die either. Who knows, maybe when this war is over, I might release you, if you survive,_**" he said cunningly.

I looked up him questionably, and he smirked at me, **_"Goodbye, Skywhip. Soundwave will be so sad to hear of you being dead,_**"

And with that, he kicked me across the face.

And I knew no more...


	4. New Introductions

**I no own Tranformers**

**Idk if I should add more or not after this chapter. You think?**

* * *

Normal or English

_Thought_

Setting 

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, and looked around. I was in a well lighted room, lying on a medical table, hooked up to Energon pumps. The place was weird and cold; and I had a headache.

I leaned up, and felt pain, then remember everything that happened. "**_Soundwave_**," I said, and heard a voice.

"Ah, you're awake!" I looked over and saw...

_An Autobot?_ I wanted to pull my guns, but didn't since he was only a field medic. I could tell by the red-and-white body work.

"**_Who are you? Where am I?_**" I asked in our home language, since he was speaking a strange language that I could barely understand

"**_My name is Ratchet. You're on a planet called 'Earth'. Everyone retreated here after the All-Spark was discovered,_**" he said, I was a bit relived, but still tense.

"**_Earth? I don't recall coming here..._**" I said, and then looked at Ratchet, "**_Why haven't you killed me yet? I am an enemy to your cause._**"

"**_Because of what happened to you. We read the files on how you ended up in stasis. Megatron beat you so bad that he put you in stasis lock, then drain you body of 98% of your Energon, and slowly has been trickling just enough Energon to keep you alive._**"

I looked at him again, then asked "**_How long has it been since I was put in stasis?_**"

There was silence for a minute and he sighed, "**_Two million mega-cycles._**"

I stared at him. "_**Two million?**_" I just about shrieked, "**_The war should be over!_**"

"**_No, Megatron ravaged Cybertron to nothing, and we had to flee to the stars. The only things that can live there now are scraplets and animals._**"

I looked at the ground, shocked, my head pounded, and then the question was shoved to the front of my mind.

_Was Soundwave still alive?_

I looked at Ratchet. "**_How long ago did you find me?_**"

"**_10 mega cycles. It's taken that long to regenerate you and mend your wounds. The Energon levels you had were not fixing you. You had a broken wing, arm, leg, and other things._**"

"_**Was a heart one of those?**_" I ask quietly. He either didn't hear me, or didn't want to ask. "**_Can I walk?_**" I asked, and he nodded. Slowly, I rose to my feet, and then saw something shiny. It was a mirror.

I walked over, looked in the mirror, and felt my spark drop. My wire-hair was a mess, optics dim, armor faded and scratched. Across my right faceplate and optic were long raged scars. My wings drooped extremely low, and it hurt to try to raise them.

"**_So much has changed,_**" I said, and Ratchet nodded.

"**_I'd like you to meet someone, if you don't mind. He's our leader,_**" said Ratchet, and I turned to look at him, and nodded. He walked to a door I hadn't noticed, and stuck his head out.

"**_Primes! Lennox! I have someone you might want to meet._**"

_Primes? Lennox? What is this place?_ I thought, and then, they walked in.

Optimus _and_ FireRose Prime, and a short fleshy thing I knew right away was a human. I looked at them, and then bowed my head a bit.

"_**The last Primes. I owe you my life, and my sword,**_" I said, and FireRose smiled at me.

"**_Welcome to Earth. I, as you might already know, am Optimus Prime, this is my Mate FireRose, and the head command of NEST, Agent Lennox,_**" said Optimus, gesturing at FireRose, then the human.

"**_I am pleased to meet you,_**" I said in our language, and saw the human look at me odd.

"She's still learning, "said Ratchet, and translate what I said.

"May we ask who you are?" asked the human in the weird language again, and Ratchet translated my words

"**_My name is Skywhip, an ex-Con,_**" I said, and smiled.


	5. Alone

I do not own Transformers

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

Setting 

**A/N**

**_Cybertronian_**

* * *

2-millon Mega-cycles earlier, Soundwave's POV

I awoke with a jolt, but wasn't able to see anything. I leaned up, and touched my face, and jumped when suddenly, the place lit up, and I was able to see. But there was one strange thing; my visor was down over my face.

I, as I always did, commanded my visor to rise. It didn't move. I tried again. Nothing. Grabbing my face, I felt pain as soon as my claws started to tear at the vision. _What the fragg? _I thought, and froze when I saw something twitch to the left of me. Was that? Yes, it was one of my tentacle-cables. But something felt weird. I moved it towards me, and my energon ran cold.

Whatever the frag Knockout had done, it had left long scar-marks down them. As I touched them, I felt powerful sensation run through them, and realized he had made them more than just plain computer-connectors.

I heard some shuffling behind me, and leapt off the berth, landing in the defensive position. Strangely enough, my tentacles posed like how my arms would before I'd fight someone. Huh, maybe Knockout had _helped_ me. Across the room stood Megatron, doing that evil smirk of his.

"**_Hello, Soundwave .How are you feeling?_**" he asked, and I went to start spitting curses at him, but found I couldn't use my vocalizor. I tried again, but all that came out was a few low beeps and clicks.

"**_I see you've discovered what ELSE I had Knockout 'alter'._**" I glared at him, snapping a tentacle angrily.

"_**Ah, I guess you are wondering where your girlfriend is, hmm?**_" said Megatron, and I nodded, my head, slightly relaxing, "_**I'm sorry to tell you, but, she's…**_**offline**_."_

I just stood there, frozen, shocked. After a few kliks, I angrily snapped my cables, demanding to know how she died.

"**_You've been out for almost two lunar cycles, Soundwave,_**" he said, "**_Skywhip felt so bad for getting you in trouble that she took a lone mission about a dozen cycles ago. Even I said it was suicide, but she went, and never came back._**"

I continued just standing there, and then felt anger boil inside of me. I let whatever was left of my vocalizor let out a growl. _Liar, _is what it was saying.

"**_I am no liar, Soundwave. Have I even lied about this?_**" he asked, and then smirked, "**_At least now we have _one_ problem out of the way._**"

That snapped me, and I leapt forward at him, ready to rip his spark out. He grabbed me by my throat, blocking my tentacles as if they were nothing, and threw me to the ground. I coughed, trying to rise, but received a kick in the side, sending me into the wall. I slide to the ground, and heard Megatron stomp over to me, then he tilted my helm up so I had to look at him.

"**_NEVER try that again. It was not my fault. For all you know, she could still be alive, which I doubt. Now, get some recharge. I want to see you in the command room in exactly one cycle. Is that clear?_**" he growled, and I nodded, since I had no choice. He let my helm go, and it slumped down so I was just looking at the ground.

"**_Good._**" Megatron growled, and then I heard him leave. I sat there, against the wall, looking at the ground, and felt the overcoming feeling of sorrow. My visor fogged up, and I felt tightness in my throat. Finally, I couldn't hold it in. I broke down; my vocalizor letting out pitiful beeps and whirrs for sobs.

_Why? _Why did Primus take her and not him? Why did she go on that mission? Why didn't he force her to return to base? She would still be alive if not for him. It was all my fault, not Primus', not Megatron's, not hers. Mine.

And now, I was going to be forever alone…

* * *

**OK, please R&R! More will be coming!**


	6. Sarcasm, a Wonderful Thing

**I do not own Transformers**

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

**Setting **

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

**Skywhip's POV :Two months after awakening in Diego Garcia **

"_**Stop, please!"**_

"_**I thought you enjoyed this. Don't worry, it will all be over soon."**_

"_**No, pl…ple...please! Soundwave, help me! Soundwave!"**_

"_**He can't save you… he never will…"**_

"_**Nnnnnnoooooooooooo!"**_

I jolted awake in my berth, sitting up all the way as I panted. At first, I didn't recognize where I was, but then I relaxed. Adjusting wasn't easy for me; it never had or will be. The nightmare weren't helping either...

I sat up in the berth, my wings twitching nervously, and put my helm in my servos. My wire-hair frizzed around my optics, making me angrily push it away. Standing up, I looked at the mirror next to the door. My frame was still thin, but no longer malnourished. My armor was fixed, and most my scars were blending into my skin.

From what I remembered when I first awoke, my optics were extremely dim, something Ratchet said was due to my state. But what confused everyone is that they had only brightened a small bit. It had thrown a few humans and mechs off when they first saw me, because they instantly thought I was either somewhat blind or half "asleep". Even Ratchet wasn't sure why they were fully lighting up, but I had a pretty good hunch.

It was because only half of me was there. My other-half was somewhere else…or dead. But that was unlikely, him being dead, because I would be dead by now too, due to our bond. _Maybe because our bond was only a month or so old?_ I didn't know. I just prayed to primus he was still alive…and hadn't forgotten about me.

I typed in the code for door to open, and stepped out my bunker. Quickly, I made sure I wasn't going to step on and fleshies, then made my way to the control room to get some orders. As I made my way, I knew I got a few double-takes, since my devilish wings were pretty rare things. I didn't care, since my wings had been stared at since I was little. What I _did _mind was the few cat-calls from mechs I had gotten when I first started walking around the base. Thank Primus I didn't recognize any of them from…nevermind…

I stepped into the control room, and heard Optimus Prime speaking to someone. I immediately made sure I was silent, and looked around. It seemed there was some type of meeting between him and a few fleshies. A large screen was set up, and I saw someone I had been told was the "Secretary of Defense" or whatever, face was displayed on the screen. He did not look happy.

"…Prime, I understand you trust them, but your new addition to the ranks was a Decepticon. They could easily betray us," said the human, and I sighed.

"I understand your concern, Mr. Secretary, but all bots are subject to change. Skywhip has a very large reason for changing sides, and-"

"What is the reason?"

"From what we know, Skywhip disobeyed orders, and was punished by Megatron greatly. The punishment sent them into stasis lock, or something you know as a coma, for 2 million mega cycles."

"Mega-cycles?" asked the Secretary, and a confused look on his face.

"Years, sir."

"I see. What exactly was the order that could make the Leader of the Decepticons so angry?"

"Why don't you ask them now?" called Prowl, who saw I had walking in. I sent him a menacing glare that would make a wall crumble before I looked at Optimus, who was looking right back. I bravely stepped forward into the view of the camera light, and heard a stifled gasp from the Secretary. I immediately tensed.

"Erm…hello, Skywhip," he said, and I nodded back, "So, tell me, what exactly did Megatron order you to do that made you decide to disobey and change sides?"

"_**Normally, I would tell a person to frag off and mind their own business…"**_ I said, receiving a confused look from the humans and a few gasps r chuckles from the Autobots. Prime sent me a half-glare, but I continued, "_**But, obviously, I am on another planet. From what I've learned, most our personal lives are no longer personal, since it could be a 'threat' to your species, so I might as well say it."**_

"Um, Prime, what did she just say?" asked the Secretary, and Prime sighed.

"Skywhip was simply stating that she was please to meet you and that I would have to translate her since she is still learning your language and her vocalize is somewhat broken," he said, and the Secretary looked blankly at him.

"You understood that nonsense?"

"_**You're one to talk," **_I clicked, resisting the urge to hiss, and heard a few chuckles from behind me. Prime was not amused.

"Yes, it is our native tongue. For the record, she can understand you _perfectly," _He said, emphasizing the last word so it was very clear that I could not pretend not to understand the human.

"Excellent. Well, um, Skywhip?"

"_**I was punished because I disobeyed an order to terminate an Autobot spy,**_" I lied. I was not ready at all to let anyone know I was actually saving Megatron's CO. That would screw me. "_**Instead, I let him go free."**_

After Optimus interpreted, the Secretary spoke, "I see. If I may ask, is that were the scars on your…erm, face came from?"

"_**It was Megatron's way of marking me as a traitor to his cause, since only his claws can do this,"**_ I said, recalling him doing this to a few others that he had decided to spare.

"You do understand, Sky…whip, that you even trying to betray us could end you up in more trouble than you are with the Cons at the moment?"

"_**Perfectly. Besides, I have nowhere and no one else to go. I'll be rouge, and with how little energon there is these days, that would be the worst thing I could do."**_

"Then it is good that we understand each other. One more question, is there any info you might be able to give us on the Cons?"

"_**Unfittingly, no. I was not part of the higher-ranks. The only thing that separated me from the mindless foot-solider was that I was a femme and had a great skill with two blades and convincing."**_

"Hmm, pity. I was please to have had this meeting with you."

"_**Aww, ya smuck. Don't lie; I know you only do it because you're paid to."**_

I was going to be in _so _much trouble later…

* * *

**Well, that was longer than normal. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	7. Memories, or something else?

**I do not own Transformers. BTW, this storyline has a lot of Bay/TFP mix in it. All the Transformers look like PRIME verse, while the humans look like BAY verse. Also, sorry about my story changing from first to third POV. It's a problem I'm trying to fix.**

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

**Setting **

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

**Soundwave's POV, Aboard the _Nemesis, _about the same time Skywhip woke-up**

Soundwave glared angrily at the screen, his cables twitching in annoyance as he dislodged them and pulled them back into his back-amour. He heard the door slide open behind him, and turned to see Megatron stepping through and into the room, the door closing quickly behind him.

"Any luck on locating the ruins, Soundwave?" he asked, and Soundwave shook his head. Megatron growled, "What is taking so long?"

Soundwave immediately played back recordings of voices. It wasn't what he liked doing, but it seemed to be the only way to speak to the leader without…touching him. He hated his leader, even though his outside demeter showed otherwise.

"It seems that since *skkt* the energon signal *skkt* has deteriorated *skkt* over so much time that *skkt* it barely exists *skkt* making it *skkt* harder to *skkt* track down *skkt*" said the speakers on his chest, and Megatron hissed.

"Then raise the scanner sensitivity. It really itsn't that…"

"Impossible *skkt* to do without *****skkt* lowering the *skkt* ship's shields *skkt*"

"_What?"_

"Scanner *skkt* can't reach that level *skkt* with *skkt* shields up *skkt* the frequency waves *skkt* would rebound. *skkt* Fry entire system *skkt*"

There was silence from Megatron for a long while, and then he roared, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN WE WERE BUIDLING THE FRAGGIN' SHIP?"

"First off *skkt* I didn't think that *skkt* we would ever *skkt*need to raise them *skkt* that high. *skkt* Secondly *skkt* you didn't _ask _*skkt*"

Soundwave, had he not been Megatron's most loyal solider, would probably be back-handed across the room for his insoles and sarcastic behavior. But, of course, Megatron didn't. He just growled deeper, getting close to Soundwave's faceplates.

"_**You're laziness and smart-aft manner is about to get you sent to the med-bay. I will lower the shield, but only for three cycles **_**(days**_**). If you do not get your work done, their will be consequences**_. _**Do you understand me?**_" Megatron hissed, and Soundwave nodded. Primus, how he _hated but loved_ this face-plate, since his face showed a cross between of fear and defiance right now.

As Megatron left; Soundwave returned to his work, and then was slapped backwards with an invisible force, pain erupting from his chest. His intakes hitched, and he stumbled into the wall, grabbing his chest. He leaned against it, intakes and cooling fans whirring to life to relax his shocked form. After a minute, he relaxed, sitting down in the work-station chair.

_What the fragg just happened? _he thought, and in the back of his mind, heard a little voice.

_**Where's Soundwave?**_ It said, and Soundwave froze. That was a _femme _voice, a familiar one. He reached out the where the voice was coming from, but his mind ran smack into something. His body tensed as his mind smacked into it again, and then froze as he heard the voice.

_**Was a heart one of those?**_

Soundwave's fans began to kick back in, and his processor spun, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Suddenly, it hit him like a blow. That voice only belonged to one femme he knew, one that had died long ago, and was coming back to haunt him.

_**So much has changed…**_

_Skywhip… _his mind cried, and his frame instantly curled in the fetal position. Somehow, a deep memory must have been triggered in his mind and spark. Or maybe, it wasn't a memory? Maybe… No, it probably was a memory. He had forgotten until now about his bond-mate. He guessed Prime was just torturing him, punishing him for forgetting the love of his life.

_Please, Skywhip, _Soundwave thought, silently whimpering, _Forgive me for forgetting you. _

**_There is only one thing I can do now, I guess… That is to find out what happened to _him_, and kill Megatron for this torment._**

_If you were still alive, how I would stand with you till the end…_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**If you really liked this, maybe you'll like my first one-shot, titled "Tortured" It has stuff to do with Skywhip, her trine-mates, and a scary past-incident.**

**Thanks so much for reading. More of this and other stories will be up soon! **

**Please R&R! **


	8. Mission? YES!

I Do Not own Transformers

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

**Setting **

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

**Skywhip's POV, Diego Garcia **

Skywhip grunted as she set down the box full of scrap metals and such. Prime, after the call had ended, had taken care to scold her in front of everyone, but at least it was in her own native tongue. As punishment; she had to clear all of med-bay, was put on security shift for double-time, and help the Wreckers as they built their 'ship'. On top of that, whenever Wheeljack blew something up for the next two human weeks, she had to clean it up. Even better, the twins were assigned almost all the same duties with her after they painted every human military vehicle bright neon colors. She had to admit, it was hilarious, but dealing with the twins everyday…

…let's just say she'd rather still be in stasis lock.

Slag, their hopeless flirting was driving her _nuts_. Not to mention her needy body was at the breaking point. If she was still the way she use to be, she would have probably already slept with half the base, but she had made a promise to herself after she bonded with Soundwave. Her wings gently trembled at the thought of him. After two million mega-cycles, was he dead? If he wasn't, would he still remember her, still want her, still…love her?

Skywhip's spark almost stopped at the thought of that, so she quickly shook it off, but the chill stayed. With a huff, she fanned out her wings and adjusted them so they caught sunlight. The heat quickly simmered down her sensitive wings and all through her frame like electricity. She vented, folding her wings back, and continued working.

"Hey Skywhip!" called a voice, and she looked over to see Jazz and Prowl. She nodded at them, and walked over.

"_**Hey boys, Whatcha need?"**_ she asked, and got a confused look from Jazz.

"Have you not downloaded the English file yet?"

"_**I have, I just don't want to use some of it. Beside, I don't always like everyone listening in on a conversation."**_

"That's understandable. Anyhow, have you chosen an alternate mode?"

"_**No, neither of the Primes or Ratchet will let me off the base yet, so I haven't really found the need,"**_ she said, and Prowl glanced over at Jazz. Jazz nodded his head, and spoke.

"Well, you're goanna need one. C'mon, let's take you to the hanger."

Skywhip followed the two across the base to one of the human buildings, and ducked inside. It was dark, and fright began to crawl through her till Prowl flipped a switch and the lights came on. Her jaw dropped.

There had to be at least a hundred planes in there! Her optics quickly scanned over them until she caught sight of one she liked. After scanning the dimensions, size, and shape, and finding it just right, she stepped outside and transformed. Her alt mode, a F-16A Fighting Falcon, hovered above the ground.

"_**You like it?"**_ she called to the two, and a smile spread across Jazz's faceplates.

"It matches you're frame _perfectly, _especially all your curves."

Skywhip groaned as he laughed, then it was her turn as a wrench came out of nowhere and hit him on the head, and Ratchet stood about thirty yards away, twirling another in the air.

"One; that was crude of you, Jazz. Two, you DO NOT give anyone an alt mode until I've cleared them ready, especially as patient that hasn't transformed in a long time. It could damage them and possibly trap them in alt modes permanently!"

"_**Oh, c'mon Hatchet! I needed this, I was about to go cra-OWWWW!"**_

Skywhip yelled in pain as Ratchet threw another wrench and nailed her in the cockpit, cracking the glass and making her transformer. Her wings furled out and shook in horror and anger as she out her hands over her cracked cockpit, which was on her mid-torso.

"Three, do not call me 'Hatchet'"

"_**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT FRAGGING HURT?"**_

"It won't hurt as bad as your wings will if you don't stop yelling and watch your vocalizor," said Ratchet as her casually walked up to her, "Now go to med-bay and wait for me there so I can run a scan and fix your cock-pit."

Skywhip scowled, and stalked off to the base. She wouldn't be able to do any flying till she got the cockpit fixed, or it would hurt like the Pit when she broke the sound-barrier. She got to Med-bay and sat on a berth, crossing her arms. After a few klicks, Ratchet came in, and so did Optimus.

"Hello Skywhip," Optimus said, and Skywhip nodded a hello as Ratchet pushed her shoulder to make her lay on the berth so he could fix the sensitive glass, "I have decided your punishment is over."

"_**Wow. Um, thanks," **_she said, surprised. She still had two more weeks left, "_**May I ask what made you decide that?" **_

"We have been picking up some readings from the Sahara dessert of increased Decepticon activity, and on top of that, and ancient signal. We are going to send a team over there to keep an eye on the Cons and be there in case they attack humans. All the while, you will be looking for where this signal is coming from."

"_**Who's all going?"**_

"You, the Wreckers, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet. Later on within the human 'month', another team will come and join you."

"_**I understand, sir. Thank you."**_

"Alright, I'm done here," said Ratchet, and Skywhip leaned up.

"_**Am I cleared for flight?"**_

"Yes, you are. But don't push yourself, or I'll ground you till you back from this mission."

"_**Thanks…Ratchet."**_

"You're welcome. Now get out of my Med-bay, both of you," he said, raising his wrench over his head to emphasize the point. The seeker and leader were gone in moments.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	9. Thread

I Do Not own Transformers

Normal

_Thought_

**Setting **

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

**Skywhip's POV, The Sahara **

Skywhip stepped out of the oversized transport vessel, and stretched. She had wanted to fly here, but after a whole lecture from Ratchet on how she wasn't strong enough or whatever; she gave up and took the transport. Looking at the base, she saw it was just a few military hangers.

Stepping out onto the sand, she hissed as she began to sink, and instinctively turned on her thrusters, making her shoot out of the sand and send sand everywhere. Skywhip heard curses and coughing from the rest of the autobots and humans, and had to avoid a hunk of metal that Topspin threw at her.

"Get down from there! You're going to suffocate us!" yelled Roadbuster, and Skywhip reluctantly cut off all power to her thrusters and with a slight yelp, fell into the sand. Her faceplates heated as Jazz chuckled and some of the humans did to. _Great way to make yourself look like an idiot, Skywhip, _she thought, standing up, then squeaked as she was pushed back down by Ironhide. She glared at him, and he glared back.

"_**What the frag was that, 'Hide?"**_

"You're idiotic vain seeker programming is going to get us killed."

"_**How so?"**_

"_**BY FLYING AROUND!"**_

Skywhip winced slightly as he yelled at her, causing everyone to look at them, since the sound that came out of his vocalizor was like a chorus of static screams. With that, Ironhide stalked off to help unload the ship and left her sitting on the ground. She carefully rose to her feet as Ratchet walked over.

"Ignore the glitch," he said, glaring at Ironhide's back from afar, "He's just grumpy."

"_**Does it happen to be because I was a Con and I'm one of the few seekers left?"**_

Ratchet was silent as he looked at me, and then slowly nodded, "Maybe. Don't worry; he's got a nicer side to him. I'll tell you this much, he was ready to kick some 'Con aft when he found you in stasis."

"**Ironhide**_** was the one who found me?**_"

"Yes; and by complete accident. He could believe what they had done to you. He even ordered me to transfer some of his energon into your frame."

"_**Wow. But, why is he being so mean to me now?**_"

"I don't know. Probably because he was never one who expressed his feelings…"

"_**Maybe…" **_We were silent, and then I shook myself and went to go help unload ship. Maybe later I'd ask about it.

**Three cycles later, evening**

Skywhip sat in her berth, looking down at the ground; thinking. Gently, she made her way through her mind in search for her bond. Finally, she came to where it would be, but verbally gasped when she found absolutely nothing. She pushed at it, and still felt nothing, like the bond had been closed for so long that it had faded away.

Her frame began to shake as her mind franticly tried to travel along the emptiness of the bond, searching. It shrieked in agony when it found nothing, but still continued on looking again and again. It was like searching for a light-switch in a very dark room with very tall and long walls. Her frame began to shake more, the panic now surfacing, and she was about to cry out in agony when she found it.

In her mind, it was like a tiny thread. Her mind franticly grabbed at it, but froze when it realized how easily it could be snapped. Carefully, she sent a simmer of feeling down it. It was a feeling of fear, longing, and question. As she felt the simmer gently making it way down the line, she thought she could feel something coming back. Almost like…_ desperation?_

A knock to her door scared her almost out of her wits, and she felt her mind let go of the thread. It began to panic again as it desperately grabbed for it, but was too late. The thread was already too far away to grab. That feeling she had felt was dissipating fast, like water running out of a bottle. Her mind quickly capped that 'bottle', but was only able to save a few little drops. Her body snapped back to reality as the person began to pound on her door.

"_**Great Primus, just a klick!" **_she called, and checked herself in the reflective mirror-glass. She looked fine, beside her wire-hair being slightly frazzled and her frame slightly shaky. With a quick shake of the wings, she went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Skywhip."

"_**Oh, umm…Hi, Wheeljack. What's up?" **_said Skywhip, looking at the mad scientist-Wrecker, who had to look down slightly at her. All he had been was nice since she first met him, which was kinda weird, considering Wreckers hated 'Cons.

"Not much, just wondering if you wanted to come down and have a little high-grade with us. I snagged some off the Terror Twins before we came out here."

"_**Um, sure. Why not?" **_she chuckled and one of his optic-brows rose.

"Are you OK? I did have to stand outside of you door for quite a while"

"_**Yah, I'm fine. I was just in…really deep recharge," **_she lied, praying he didn't see right through me. He was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess seekers can be grounders."

"_**What do you mean by that?"**_

"You recharge like a _rock,"_ Wheeljack chuckled, and Skywhip rolled her eyes.

"_**Smartaft."**_

* * *

**Short, I noticed, but I ran out of time and I'm working on AIAAC right now. Next chapter, we have drinkin'! **

**Please R&R!**


	10. Drinking Party 1

I Do Not own Transformers

* * *

Normal

_Thought_

**Setting **

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

**Srgt. Epps POV; Main Room in NEST Base, Sahara **

Epps sat on the large table with a few other of his comrades, laughing with the autobots who sat around the table. Taking a sip of his whiskey he had gotten from a friend, he looked up to see Wheeljack and the new recruit femme-bot come into the room. She stopped, looking slightly worried, but Wheeljack said something to her and she relaxed slightly, but still followed with caution.

The femme carefully took a between two of the Wreckers, and Epps smiled at her. She looked at him, and that was when he noticed how dim her ey…erm, optics, were. They were just barely lit, almost off. The femme smiled a little back, and then made a bunch of clicking and whistling noises, making the humans all silence for a moment to figure out what was going on.

"Is her audio box broken?" asked Eddie, making the femme stop chirping and look at him, looking slightly surprised.

"If I can remember right, she was speaking Cybertronian," said Lennox as he took a very small sip of his drink. He didn't want to get drunk, but of course, who couldn't?

"That's correct, Will," spoke up Topspin, passing the femme a cube of high-grade, "Skywhip hasn't fully downloaded your language, only enough to understand you, but not speak to you."

Skywhip made a strange was and let out a series of clicks, making Roadbuster chuckle. "What did she say?" asked Epps.

"She said that she doesn't want to use your language yet 'cause she hasn't found enough 'colorful' words for her taste."

"Oh, so she's the bad girl type?" asked Hunts, and new recruit, and that comment bad Skywhip snort in disapproval and let out a few more clicks, making the wreckers laugh again. "What she say?"

"Something that would send me to the Pit if I repeated it. Anyhow, we called everyone here for a good game of Drinking I Never's. The rules are: If some says 'I've never' done this or that, and we have done it once, we must take a sip of our drink, twice a gulp, three times a little over half the glass, and more than three, the entire glass. If you've ever done it more than twenty times, grab someone else's glass and drink half of that. Who's in?"

**Skywhip's POV**

After everyone had gotten settled, at the table were Wheeljack, herself, Topspin, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Epps, Lenoxx, Eddie, Hunts, and Chromia, who had just recently showed up at base.

"Alright, since Skywhip is new, she goes first," said Topspin, "I'll translate."

"_**OK, I've never kissed a femme**_," she said, and watched in humor as everyone had to pick up their glass except Chromia, "_**You're turn, Jackie**_."

"I've never had road or air rage." Ironhide, all the Wreckers save him, and half the humans grabbed their drinks.

"I've never thrown a wrench at someone," said Chromia, and everyone laughed when both Ratchet AND Leadfoot gulped their glasses down.

"I never found a need not to throw a wrench at a person," said Ratchet, and everyone grumbled something as they picked there glasses up.

An hour later, the only two human left standing was Eddie & Hunts. The only Autobots left where all the wreckers save Topspin, Jazz, Chromia, and Ironhide. The rest had either fell to the floor or drug their friends off to recharge. Skywhip, who was half out of it, grabbed he glass.

"_**I've never spoken English**_," she gurgle-chirped, and laughed as everyone left had to down their glasses.

"I've…never… been…laid," spurted out Hunts, and passed out making Eddie laugh to the point of passing out too. All the Autobots had to drink something, and were amazed when both Ironhide and Skywhip grabbed someone else's glasses.

"OK, ok, I'll top this…I've never…uhhh…never slepted more than…three of the opposite sex. And on top of that…if you slept with more than twenty-five, you have to down…two and a half glasses," said Chromia, and Roadbuster smirked,

"At separate times, or all at once?"

"Separate. OK, go ahead. One at a time."

Roadbuster, Bulkhead, and Leadfoot downed entire glasses. Jazz and Ironhide drank half, and Wheeljack took a sip of his drink. Skywhip was the only one left, who was looking down at the table.

"Alright Sky, your turn, or have you never?"

"_**No, I have, just… I…I draw. I can't drink anymore**_," she said.

"Oh c'mon, we have already! No one will judge yah," said Bulkhead, and she looked up quietly, and sighed.

"_**Whatever,**_" she said, and grabbed her glass, downing it. Without hesitation, she grabbed Chromia's full glass and Jazz's half and down them too, the slammed the glasses on the counter.

Everyone was silent as they looked at her, and she wiped her face off. She could feel their question bearing down on her, even though the room was silent.

"_**I never tell the truth**_," she said, and rose from her seat, turned, and walked away without a word. Everyone at the table stayed speechless, no one bothering to pick up their glasses, not sure what to think of the situation at all.

* * *

**I have noted my chapters are short but due to lack of time they will have to stay that way. Please R&R!**


	11. The VosRay

I Do Not own Transformers

Normal

_Thought_

**Setting **

**A/N**

_**Cybertronian**_

* * *

**One day after drinking game; Skywhip's POV**

Skywhip just decided to stay away from everyone after that. She had scolded herself all night for it, and the rest of the night had stayed up, trying to find the bond-thread. She was glad she had an extra storage of energon. At about noon, her comm. link pinged, and she answered it.

::_**Yes?::-**_Skywhip

::'Hide's a lookin for ya, Skywhip. And so is Jackie:: -Jazz

::_**Why?:: **_-Skywhip

::Well, ah think 'Hide wanted to giv ya ah misson, but ah know both might be worried 'bout wat happen' last night. Ya kinda surprised us all::-Jazz

::_**Yeah, well, now everyone thinks Imma slut**_.::-Skywhip

::Actually, we all made each other swear that nothing would be shared from what happened last night. 'Hide was the first to suggest it.:: -Jazz

Skywhip was quiet for a long time, amazed. Maybe they were all nicer than they seemed. At least the twins were out of it…

::_**Alright, if you run into them, tell them I'll find them soon.:: **_-Skywhip

::Will do. See ya, 'Whip.::-Jazz

And with that, Skywhip jumped of the roof of the base to go inside. Little did she know someone was watching her.

After walking around the base a little, she bumped into Ironhide. He looked slightly flustered, but nodded a hello.

"Skywhip, I need you and Wheeljack to go on a small scouting mission in his 'JackHammer'. Decepticon's activity has just skyrocket near a few pyramids."

"_**Alright, but, why me and 'Jackie?"**_

"Because you might figure out what the heck the 'Cons are up to long before we do, and Jackie is pretty stealthy. Now go find Wheeljack and get the frag moving!"

Skywhip nodded and jogged of to find Jackie. She found him at his ship, ready to take off. He nodded a hello, and the two climbed in. It was slightly unnerving for her to be flying in an _enclosed_ thing, but she'd have to deal with it.

There was absolute silence during the fight, the she broke the silence.

"_**Look, I know what I said last night may be a little weird, but.."**_

"Skywhip, what happened is in the past has pass. It doesn't have to be brought back to the present all the time, it can be forgotten. I learned letting go of certain things can really help a person," There was more silence, then a cluckle, "I have to say, you're one of the bravest femmes I've ever seen by doing that. It takes, as the humans say, 'a lot of guts to do a thing like that'. One things for sure, I know Bulkhead was lying.

This made Skywhip slightly chuckle, but then she looked at Jackie in a questioning way, "_**Wait, what are guts?"**_

They landed about a mile away from the site, hiding the ship in the middle of a bunch of dunes. The _Nemesis, _thank Primus, was nowhere around, but a frag of a lot of vechicons were. Jackie and Skywhip slid past a small patrol and peered over a knocked over-wall. The vechicons were mining, obviously, but there was no enregon around.

Skywhip peered at them, spotting the leader of the small vechicon group, Steve, she believed. When there were no commanders around, the vechicons use to fight for the short amount of dominance over each other. She guessed he had either won or the drone was their most trusted. She set her audios, and listened closely.

"Any update, Brian?" he said, and Skywhip huffed. It seemed that all of them had lowered their standers to English.

"No. The artifact is buried quite deep, and we have to be careful about hitting it."

"How close?"

"Under 3 klicks."

"Alright, be extremely careful here. If we break it, Commander Starscream won't be too happy."

Skywhip gritted her teeth. So that glitch was still alive… Suddenly two planes roared overhead, making the two autobots duck down low. Skywhip peered over the ledge to see and F-16 and a drone-plane stop in mid-air, then transformered. She immediately recognized the femme-like form of Starscream of the F-16, but the other bot…

She gasped slightly. That was impossible… The bot was the same colors and height, but a lot skinner and had this flat mask on like a screen of human 'computer'. She growled, it had to be an imposter. And it was going to pay for it.

"What is out current status, Steve?" screeched Starscream, and Skywhip cursed. She had forgotten her audios were turned up. His voice sounded a frag if a lot scratchier than it did before, like he had had a major injury to his voice-box. It sounded even worse when he spoke in human English

"We're pulling it up now!" called Steve, and the two commanders came down to where Steve was.

Wheeljack pulled Skywhip down behind the wall, "Alright, we need to get whatever artifact that is out of the hands of the 'Cons. I'll be a distraction, drawing nerd-bot and screamy attention while you get the artfact. But when you have it, be extremely careful, it could hurt you if it's a Con weapon."

"_**I think an Autobot weapon would do more harm than a Con weapon would…" **_she said, and Wheeljack nodded.

"Just be carful anyhow," he said, and took off.

With the sneakiness of a cat, Skywhip yanked her wings close to her body, and jumped behind another building. She jumped from building to building till she was behind an energon mining drill. She heard Jackie shout, and peered over to see him shooting at Starscream and the other commander. They dodged in moments as Wheeljack shot the vechicon holding the relic.

_Bingo._

In the speed of light, she leapt out and grabbed for the relic. An angered cry came from Starscream as he shot at her. Just as she grazed the relic, a shot slammed her back, and she rolled across the ground. Cursing, she rose up, and saw the relic gripped in Starscream's talons. He laughed.

"_**Well, well, well. If it isn't the little failure," **_he hissed at her, "_**You here with your new boyfriend?"**_

With a growl, she leaped forward and tackled the SIC, knocking the relic out of his hand and to the ground. In rage, she punched him a few times, and then kicked him away, crawling for the relic. A firm _whack_ came to her audios as Starsceam back-handed her, and she fought his clawing servos.

"_**GET OFF ME!" **_Skywhip screech rivaled his, and she kicked him backwards. With a twist, she grabbed the relic. It was a small ball made of energon-like roots. As soon as she grabbed it and squeeze, it dissolved. She cried out in horror, and then in fear is the thing turned back from a liquid to a root-like form and wrapped all the way up to her elbow.

Skywhip heard an angry yell from behind her, and turned to see Starscream on his feet and coming at her. Without thinking, she turned her hand that was wrapped in the relic towards him and balled it into a fist. The relic-root glowed brightly, and then a ray of sheer power shot out at him. He screamed in pain and she looked in fear as a seared half the side of his mid-torso off, almost cutting to the spark-chamber. Energon spilled everywhere as he fell to the ground, and Skywhip panted.

"The…Vos…Null-Ray…" chocked Starscream, and Skywhip felt fear run through her. The Vos Null-Ray was a gift to the autobots from the leader of Vos after one of the Primes saved the leader from something she couldn't remember. The Vos Ray never worked for that prime though since he was not a seeker or had any seeker blood in him. He tried to give it to someone else to see if it would work, but it only worked if you had both Prime _and _seeker blood.

"_**But…I…," **_she stuttered, standing up, shocked and confused. Before could say anymore, someone's servo grabbed her wrist and twisted. Skywhip screamed in pain as her wrist snapped and the Vos-Ray climbed higher up her arm and wrap in a band-like way around her upper arm, no longer covering her servo and lower arm. But some wrapped around the assailant's wrist and made a thin bracelet-like line around their wrist and stayed there too. She looked up in pain at whoever it was, and froze.

It was screen-face, staring right at her in the optics. Skywhip felt anger and 'WTF' well up in her, and she lashed out. The bot merely ducked, and smacked her upside the helm, hard. Her world began to spin, and she stumbled, falling. Screen-face amazingly caught her, and she looked back up into the screen, angry and confused again.

That's when she felt it. A tiny tug from the line her mind had found to be a bond. The question was clear.

_**What happened to you?**_

And she was out.

* * *

**O.O CLIFFY! Next chapters gonna get interesting. Please R&R!**


End file.
